


loneliness and solitude

by quaintmelody



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Also Green curses but it’s mild, Basically my take on how Green first visited Red in the mountains, Gold appears briefly, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, Lmao kinda ooc green sorry, M/M, My tags are all over the place, My title is horrible I may change it later but for now this is what yall get, SORRY THIS IS SHORT LIKE I SAID IM SICK AND I WANT REST, i checked it over quickly but I’m sick rn so please tell me if I made any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaintmelody/pseuds/quaintmelody
Summary: “I’m gonna beat Red in a Pokèmon battle.”Green nearly drops the badge he was passing over and looks at the trainer before him with wide eyes. The trainer, Gold, looks surprised at Green’s reaction before laughing. “Red… no one,” the gym leader clears his throat before continuing. “Red is gone. No one knows where he is.”





	loneliness and solitude

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I’ve posted on this account pls forgive me for the ending was WEAK.

**Loneliness- adj. affected with, characterized by, or causing a depressing feeling of being alone; lonesome. A lonely man amidst a crowd of people**

**Solitude- noun, a lonely, unfrequented place: a solitude in the mountains. the state of being or living alone; seclusion: to enjoy one's solitude.**

 

“I’m gonna beat Red in a Pokemon battle.”

Green nearly drops the badge he was passing over and looks at the trainer before him with wide eyes. The trainer, Gold, looks surprised at Green’s reaction before laughing. “Red… no one,” the gym leader clears his throat before continuing. “Red is gone. No one knows where he is.” Gold rolls his eyes in amusement. “Well I do. He’s on top of Mount Silver! Least, that’s where I heard he is from a friend of mine.” Gold laughs again, taking his badge from Green before walking towards the exit. “Anyways, see you later Mr. Green!”

“Hang-hang on a second!” Gold pauses and turns slightly. “You can’t just tell me Red’s back without letting me answer!” Green scowls while crossing his arms, “Gold, kid, you better win. I’ve seen your potential, it’s not impossible for you to win against him. It’ll be tough but I assure you, just keep on fighting. When you win-“

“-If I win.“

“When you win, you tell Red that I’m coming for him next. Then you march straight back here and tell me how it went.” Green smirks slightly, “Kid, I genuinely believe you can do it.” Gold was in awe. The snarky and bratty gym leader was telling him he could beat Red? This wasn’t a sick joke?

“Now scram, pack warm, and beat his ass.”

_Definitely not a sick joke._

 

 

A week later Green was packing for Mount Silver. Gold had beat Red and came back with tears in his eyes. Green, at first was slightly disappointed to see tears, but then realized they were happy tears. Gold had excitedly explained every single detail. He even said that when he mentioned Green, Red tilted his head to the side before adjusting his hat and nodding.

If Green were being honest right now, he was itching to see him. He hadn’t seen him in years and he was not going to let his rival off the hook easily. Leaving it at that, he lets his Pidgeot out of it’s Pokèball, hops on, and heads for the base of the mountain. _It’s going to be a long hike._

 

 

“Geez, how lonely do you get up here?”

Red whips around, his coal colored eyes narrowing in confusion. There stood his long time rival, Green, standing next to his Arcanine. _Cold_. He thought, seeing Green shiver and adjust his scarf. His amber eyes flashing with annoyance. “Still silent? That’s fine. Hey, you remember Gold right?” Red nods, the trainer barely defeated him. He wasn’t disappointed, persay, just slightly surprised. “Well he told me about you and let me say. Why the _actual hell_ would you think living up here would be okay?” Red didn’t even flinch when the ginger haired male starts to raise his voice. “Training.” Red says. Green blinks once. Twice. “Train… training. You’ve been training… up here?” Red nods again.

Green looks at the man before him for a second. Training. He _did_ get some muscle. Actually, the more he looks, the more muscle he sees. He’s taller as well. Not by much but… he definitely changed by being up here. _Why the hell is he so buff from training his Pokemon? What did he do, lift the boulders himself instead of his Pokemon using Strength?_ When Green finally meets Red’s gaze he realizes how long he’s been staring. He looks down, feeling his face burn. _Why does this happen to him? When did Red get so… so-_

_Handsome._

That’s when Green snaps his head up and slaps Red. All the frustration he had pent up lets loose as he starts screaming. _Why did you come up here? What lead you up here? Do you know how much people miss you? Do you know how much_ I _miss you? Do you want to live a life of solitude? Do you realize how long everyone’s been looking for you? How long_ I’ve _been looking for you? How_ lonely _I’ve been without you?_

Red only stares down at him, which makes him scream louder and louder and louder until he feels like his throat is going to be torn apart. To top it all off he starts sobbing through it all. Great, he thinks, great timing emotions. It isn’t until Red grabs his wrists that he stops, sniffing quietly. “Hush.” Red mutters and carefully pulls his rival into a hug. “I’m sorry.” He says.

Green only responds with a choked sob, burying his face into Red’s chest. “You idiot.” He manages to get out. Red merely tightens his hold on sniffling gym leader. “A stupid ‘sorry’ isn’t enough to make me forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
